


The Girl in the Pink Dress

by Amoridere



Series: One-Shots [16]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Illnesses, Mystery, Past Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who is the girl in the pink dress and what happened to her?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Photo

It was the sort of place that one's parents will have advised them not to go near and the sort of place that you wouldn't find too many wanting to live in but Mom, being the eccentric one that she is, insisted that we'd live there, saying there's a certain charm to it, along with the fact that we could use the space. I suppose she could have been right as about less than five years ago, Ryuuko had came into this world and, even long before and a bit after, we had acquired new members of our family through adoption. I was not for this little adventure, yet I wasn't given a choice nevertheless.   
  
It was in the clove of summer and fall that we had moved there and I knew something wasn't right. This house had not been owned in a long time, yet some of the original owner's belongings were still in it, the most notable of which was a photo in a picture an antique gold frame. It was the photo of a little girl with fair colored hair in pink dress and curls, holding frilly parasol. Who's she? I wondered, curious about the house's history and its previous occupants. As I studied the framed dusty old photograph, I felt a small hand on my shoulder, turning around to find no one standing behind me. At that notion, I had realized we were to be sharing this house with someone.

As we moved in, we placed the previous occupants' belongings in the attic, although, Mom placed the photo of the girl amongst ours. Even though we were settled in, I wanted nothing more than to leave before something terrible befalls us. However, I found myself unable to speak a word about my suspscions, leaving me to resolve this mystery myself.

_Who is the girl in the pink dress and what happened to her?_


	2. Occurrences of the Unexplained

Soon after we had moved in, odd things began to happen. I had noticed this when I found a bloody handprint by a certain door. This door was the door that others, especially Ryuuko and Mako, were hesitant to go near, yet they were drawn to it. It was also a door that was sealed shut, virtually walled off from the rest, and the handprint found was small and fresh. None of us were bleeding and neither were we anywhere near that door, yet there was a bloodied handprint.

Of course, that door and the room in which it went to was the source of it all. Behind the door, faintly, I could hear the sounds of cries and coughing. It was odd that I only seemed to hear them, yet the energry around it seemed to be repelling all besides me, which is clear, as Mako would be in hysterics (drama queen!) if she was no more than twenty feet away, a good distance betwixt herself and said door.

If it wasn't that door, it was the odd sensation of being petted at night. Typically, sometimes, as she checks on us, Mother may stroke our hair. However, it was the sort of petting that one would probably have recieved if they were either a pet or if the person in question was curious, along with the fact that the hand was smaller, smaller than mine but larger that Ryuu's.

The strange things didn't end at that those, as Ira found himself talking more softly than usual. Only I could see he was spooked by something unseen, as he's often so loud, usually not talking as softly as a shy toddler. Of course, aside from being spooked, he probably became so quiet because he knew Mother would probably never believe him. Then again, why would she? She'd probably think it that what he talked about is a bad dream. Although, that didn't stop her from suspecting he was ill and fussing over her like she would, which lead to him yelling at her to make her think otherwise.

With each passing day that we were there, more and more oddness seemed to occur. Shiro seems to have lost his sanity and was carted away from school to a psychiatric ward and, when he returned home, his blonde hair had skunk stripes in it. The reasons for as to why he was were vaguely unclear, although he had broken anything glass, claiming to see a "her" and hearing a voice. In the meantime, Nonon (called "Nonnie" or "Non") had come down with a mysterious illness, requiring hospitalization, and, soon after, Houka ran away and we haven't seen or found any hair or hide of him since. Not long after Nonnie was hospitalized and Houka ran away, Uzu ran away as well and, like Houka, we've never seen him again.

To top it all off, Rei had found Ryuuko clawing away at the door, as though she were in a frenzy. Some force had drawn her there and she was trying to get that door open as only she could sort out how, by clawing at it.


	3. "Nui Harime"

As Mother and Father tried to sort Uzu and Houka's disappearances and while Ira, Ryuu, Mako, Shiro and myself remained, I was to soon unlock few mysteries of the house and the girl in the photograph, with the help of Rei, our parents' secretary. Rei is typically a quiet sort, quietly doing her job and other things if needed, and never at all does she quiestion any decisions made, however, she is smarter than what she tends to appear and her quietness and obedience never hampers that, not too much at least, well, outside of hucking things (like pine cones) at my father's head.

She was sitting idly, typing away at her computer, waiting for a few phone calls to come, doing what she does, when she summoned me to her office. "I have sweets, something nice for you." she said, which meant she had something she wanted me to know. She often didn't say that, so I knew this was to be the case. Once I was in her office, she quickly closed the door and sat me down, asking if I was comfortable and such and telling me to make sure I never spoke a word of what she was to say, to which I said, "I can't speak a word of it anyhow."

Her fingers on the keyboard were lightning fast and she pulled up some information on the screen, saying, "I've found some information on this house and the identity of the girl in that old picture." According to the information that she had found, the girl in the pink dress had a name and that her name was "Nui Harime" and that our house was the Harime family home, until Nui's death of illness at the age of nine years old, in 1935, in which case they had abandoned the home and the few belongings shortly after her funeral, leaving her ghost trapped in the house, long after death.

Once she had finished, she then explained, "Nui is still trapped in this house and must be set free and, once--Hold on a second.-- she is, we'll be set free from her misery and almost all will go back to normal." She was right but that left a question as to how we could set her free. She was the ghost a sad and ill little girl who wanted no more than to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, yes, there was some color photography back in the early 1930s, it just wasn't as widespread as black and white was.


	4. Setting her Free

Shortly after, one night, Rei and I had found found Mako, Shiro, Ryuuko, and Ira trying to get that door open. It was storming and the winds turned to furious screams of pain and anguish. The house shook and the halls were starting to become a site of chaos and our parents were awakened, although Father was thrown out of the window and into a patch of mud. Despite the chaos and the storm, they still fought to get that door open, Ryuuko giving an explanation as only a toddler could, saying, "Let fairy out!"

Windows shattered and objects were thrown and Rei was flung down the stairs, the energy permeating around the door growing strong. Not knowing what else to do, Mother and I decided to help my siblings get the door open. It had taken over three hours to no success until Mam had, with all the strength, kicked the door open, at which point the energy started to subside. Hanging on one hinge, the door fell to the side revealing _her_.

Nui Harime, wearing a frilly pink nightgown with small stream of blood trickling from her mouth. She blinked her blue eyes and calmly walked out of the room, down the stairs, opened the front the door, and turned to us, curtseyed, saying, with a smile, "Thank you for letting me go outside." before fading away, into the night. As we had found out, the door that Mam had kicked, the door that was sealed shut initially, was the door to what used to be her room, where she had passed away and where her old belongings still remained.

We had set her free.


	5. The Aftermath

Some time after that night, Nonnie was released from the hospital having recovered from her illness and, some time after, she was released, Mother revealed that she was pregnant again. Houka and Uzu never returned, although Shiro went back to somewhat normal and Ira became loud again. Mako seemed to have forgotten Nui, although, to some degree, Ryuuko missed her, asking when the "fairy" will come back.

To some degree, despite it all, we mourned her and wondered what her life may have been at the time of her death. She was like all other little children who have lived and passed on, and she probably wanted to live, something her illness denied her. This house her home as much as it was ours, yet it became a gilded cage, a prison, and she wouldn't have rested unless she was set free. We granted her that wish.

After the months progressed, Mother had a baby girl, with strawberry blonde hair, to which she's asked me to name. Thinking back on our experiences and the girl in the pink dress, only one name seemed to fit her,...

... _Nui._


End file.
